1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be attached to a door of an automobile, and more particularly to a structure of a corner portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As shown in FIG. 1, along a door frame 11 and a west line 12 of a door 1 of an automobile is attached a weather strip 2. The weather strip 2 is provided with corner members 23 and 24 which are formed by connecting extruded straight weather strips 21 and 22 by molding.
FIG. 12 illustrates a molded corner member 23 at a rear end of the west or belt line 12. The corner member 24 at a front end of the west line 12 has substantially the same construction as that of the corner member 23.
The molded corner member 23 extends in a L shape from side surfaces of a lower end portion of an extruded weather strip 21 to be attached to the door frame 11, and an end thereof is connected to another extruded weather strip 22 extending along the west line 12. The molded corner member 23 is divided into an outer portion 23A and an inner portion 23B. The outer portion 23A and the inner portion 23B are provided with oppositely facing seal lips 232.
The extruded weather strip 22 extending along the west line 12 is composed of an outer weather strip 22A and an inner weather strip 22B, each having the same sectional shape as that of each of the outer portion 23A and the inner portion 23B of the molded corner member 23. The outer weather strip 22A is attached to a flange of an outer panel of the door 1 while the inner weather strip 22B is attached to a flange of an inner panel thereof so that seal lips 222 are opposed to each other. And a window glass moves up and down between the seal lips 222 and 232 of the outer side and the seal lips 222 and 232 of the inner side.
The seal lip of the weather strip is required to have good slidability relative to the window glass since they come in sliding contact with the window glass moving up and down. Accordingly, conventionally, lubricity-treatment such as flocking or lubricant-coating has been performed on the seal lip after the weather strip is extruded.
The seal lip of the molded corner member is also desired to be subjected to the lubricity-treatment. However, it is remarkably troublesome to treat the seal lip of the corner member for giving it lubricity or slidability after the corner member is molded together with ends of the extruded weather strips.